


An Omega's Heat

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [10]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alpha Rex, Love, M/M, Omega Kanan, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Kanan is an Omega and he gets the heat in the worst timing... or did he?
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & CT-7567 | Rex, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Kudos: 7





	An Omega's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> 317345maddie: "And if you do another Kanan x Rex one can it be one where kanan is an omega and Rex is an alpha and while Rex and kanan are alone in Rex’s “house” or something kanan goes into heat and Rex picks up on his scent if you don’t mind, ps I know I’m really buggy but thank you for listening to my crazy ideas of these two. Last thing I promise... can it be a lemon if you do this request."
> 
> MY FIRST LEMON! XD Hopefully, it'll turn out fine.

Kanan fidgeted as he sat on the couch of Rex's dorm in Phoenix home. He could feel his whole body heating up, causing him to fidget and squirm in discomfort.

Out of all the times that he had to go into heat, he HAD to get it in the middle of a hangout, alone with his crush. It was bad luck at it's worst.

And things were going to get worse.

"Kanan?" Rex turned to the Jedi with concern. "Something wrong?"

"Mm... nothing..." Kanan shook his head with a nervous grin. "It's nothing, Rex. Really,"

Rex looked doubtful. He closed his eyes and took a sniff as something strong caught his nose. He sniffed around and felt it ripple down his spine.

"Can you smell that?"

"Smell... what?" Kanan swallowed. 'Oh kriff, oh kriff, oh kriff...!'

"That... omega scent..." Rex took another strong sniff. "It's SO nice and SO powerful..."

Kanan had to stop himself from trembling. If Rex found out that it was HIS scent he was sniffing---

"I... I can't smell anything," the Jedi let out a nervous laugh.

"Really? Weird," Rex twisted his lips into frown. "You're an Alpha, aren't you?"

Kanan fiddled with his fingers. "Er..."

"Or... are you Beta? Don't think all Beta can smell the smell of an Omega..."

"I..." Kanan gulped and looked away. "I don't know..."

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought all Jedi knew about their position in the OBA system. My General was a Beta. Commander Tano was a Beta, but she made her way to be an Alpha,"

"Well... erm..." Kanan was debating himself. What should he do? Should he lie and say Beta? Or should he be honest and say Omega? How would he even react to it?

Rex took another sniff the air. He stood up and tried to track down where the scent was coming from, but it was so strong that it felt like he was sitting right beside the Omega.

'Oh, if only he knew.' Kanan grimaced.

"Kanan, I'll be back," Rex took his leave, sniffing the air as he opened the door before turning back. "Never mind. The smell faded when I was almost out the door. Weird..."

Kanan's whole body was flaming now, and he didn't know how long he could take the heat. He was beginning to sweat, his palms wet and sweaty as he rubbed them together to keep himself occupied.

He knew that his scent was going to get stronger, he knew it would. How was he going get out of this?

"Kanan..." Rex sat back down and moved a little closer to the Jedi. "The scent... it's... it's stronger on you..."

"..." Kanan moved away a bit.

Rex frowned at this and moved closer to the other, taking in the scent, which was much stronger now. He was sitting close to the Jedi, a hand on his shoulder.

"Kanan... are you...?"

"Mm-hmm," Kanan sighed in defeat. "I... I'm an Omega,"

"But... I thought all Jedi were either Alpha or Beta..." Rex looked confused and concerned. "And are you... in heat?"

"Yeah..." Kanan nodded. "Bad timing, I know..."

"Oh, Kanan..." Rex's gaze softened then he gently cupped the Jedi's cheek with a smile. "I think that it was great timing,"

Kanan blinked at the clone in confusion. "But... But I---"

But he was cut off when a pair of lips was pressed against his own. His eyes widened, a deep blush on his cheeks as strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

Rex took in the scent as he pinned the Jedi to the couch, lips not separating from the other. His hands were gentle and caring as they made their way to remove the other's armor then made their way to unbuckle his belt.

Kanan gasped, feeling his pants loosen as he pulled away. "Is... Is this just because of the heat? Are you doing this because of my scent? Or because I'm Omega?"

"Kanan, if you were anyone else, I wouldn't care if you were in the middle of heat," Rex shook his head, amber eyes staring down at the Jedi with well-balanced lust and love. "I love you, Kanan, Omega or not,"

Kanan was surprised, a heart-felt smile stretching across his face before he wrapped his arms around the clone. He then pulled him down into a kiss.

"I love you too, Rex,"

Rex smiled then he took this as an opprtunity to pull down the other's pants. He kissed the Jedi as passionately as he could then he proceeded to unbuckle himself and pull down his own pants.

Kanan moaned as he felt the other against him, moving his head back with a groan. The heat in him began to burn up more, but it was more bearable as he felt the other enter him, slow and gentle. He gasped the moment he felt the clone thrust into him.

"Aah~ Rex~"

"Easy, love..." Rex trailed kisses down his neck and sucked on his skin. "Slow and steady~"

Kanan's grip on the clone's neck tightened. His ponytail loosened and fell on the floor, his long, chocolate brown hair rolling down to his shoulders and in front of his face.

Rex felt his face heat at the sight of his new lover, heated and with his hair down. His rhythm went faster as he leaned closer, hands brushing away the hair to kiss the Jedi--- HIS Jedi. After a few more thrusts, he felt himself lose it and fill the other as much as he can.

Kanan gasped as he felt himself being filled. He then moaned when the clone dipped his tongue in his mouth to taste him, dominating his own by his own will as he let him continue the lead...

X

"Specter 1, come in, Specter 1," Hera tried her hardest to comm their leader as she sat in the cockpit, with Ezra sitting on the co-pilot's seat beside her. "Argh, pick up, Kanan..."

"Where is Kanan again?" Ezra questioned.

"He said that he was going to Phoenix Home to visit Rex," Hera sighed and set her comm down. "It shouldn't be this late, though,"

"Maybe he finally told Rex what he felt and is too busy to pick up," Ezra grinned.

"Hopefully, but we can't be too sure," Hera groaned, leaning back on her chair. "Besides, it's safer if I get in contact with him as soon as possible,"

"Why?" Ezra tilted his head. "What's so important?"

"He... He forgot his pills, to keep him from heating up," Hera held out a small bottle.

"Woah, really?" Ezra's eyes widened. "He's an Omega? Like me?"

"Yep, and he's suppose to be in the heat somewhat this week," Hera placed a hand on her forehead. "And Rex is an Alpha..."

"Ooh~ Looks like things WILL be heating up at Rex's place," Ezra laughed. "An Alpha can pick up an Omega's scent in an INSTANT,"

"You know what, Ezra? I think that you're actually right," Hera let out a sigh. "So, boy or girl? Or both?"

"Ooh! I hope it's twins!" Ezra squealed. "A Mini Kanan and a Mini Rex would be oh-so ADORABLE!"

"We'll see," Hera chuckled, shaking her head. This was gonna be some eventful months...


End file.
